Roaming Rogue
by TheVRogue
Summary: Win Logan leaves at the end of the first move, Rogue can't adjust to life at the mansion so she leaves and heads back down south, running into a certain Cajun along the way.
1. Making opportunity's

**Roaming Rogue** Chapter 1 Making opportunity's

**Win Logan leaves at the end of the first move, Rogue can't adjust to life at the mansion so she leaves and heads back down south, running into a certain Cajun along the way.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own X-Men. O and I don't condone steeling its just fun to write abut.**

**AN: Well her it is my new store M is for later chapters and cursing. O and I'm not updating until I get 5 ****Reviews****.**

**~Rogue POV~**

I couldn't stay at the institute, people avoiding me like the plague wall at the same time giving me sympathetic looks. No one understood 'well maybe John', I smiled at the thought of my fellow loaner, no he wasn't scared of me but that's problem because he's insane, Id left him a note with the number for the cell no-one knew I had, he was about to leave to, I could see the restlessness in him, he was just waiting for the right moment.

Me I'd never been one to wait, I made my own opportunity. But I wasn't an idiot I knew it would be hard on my own. I'd done it before, but I'd managed to save some money in my time at the institute so at least I wouldn't have to hitch hike.

The New York bus station on a Wednesday evening is relatively busy but not exactly crowded; I looked at the departure board trying to decide where to go.

Then I saw that there was a bus living for Georgia in five minutes, 'I've missed the south' I thought as I want and bought my ticket.

The bus ride was long and uneventful. By the time I disembark in Atlanta on Friday at 6:28pm, I was tired hunger and starting to smile. In the bus station I boot sum vending machine subtenants to tide me over and released that I only had fifty dealers left. 'Damn that wouldn't do at all' I thought as I ate my food leaning against a wall casing for targets.

It was crowded and bustling which was good for what I was about to do. As I walked across the rum trash in hand I bumped into a fat smartly dressed business man, apologizing perfuse as he hurried away.

I threw my trash away as I entered the ladies room, going into a stale I took out the wallet and opened it, more than I thought it would be at least four hundred. I transferred the money to my wallet and on the way out of the restroom dropping the wallet in the garbage can outside the door. I caught a cab and asked the cabby to take me to a nice motel.

I paid the cabby and went inside, the lobby was clean and obviously pretty new, the guy behind the counter Steve the name tag red, was reading a tabloid. I went up to the counter and said "I'd like a room for one please". The guy behind the desk raised his eyebrow as he responded "its twenty a night and I'll need a name" I pulled out money for two nights and the guy snatched it up as I said "Susan" and Steve dropped the keys to room 11 in my hand.

I unlocked the door and went inside locking it behind me. It was a simple room but like the lobby newish and clean, door to the bath room when you first came in creating an alcove the back wall had curtained windows, there was a full bed and nightstand on one wall opposite a small dresser, 'just your basic motel room'.

I put my big duffel on the dresser and my coat and gloves beside it with my shoes at the base of the dresser, before I strip out of my clothes and headed to the bathroom. I turned the shower on hot and stepped in and proceeded to scrub myself clean. After my shower I told of and crawled under the bed covers bone tired.

The next morning I woke up and rolled towards the night stand red digital numbers telling me it was 9:21am. I got out of bed and went over to my duffle, pulling out a black cotton tee-shirt-bra and a black cotton thong, putting them on I headed to the bathroom with my few toiletries in hand I thought about how much I like to be by myself and walk around in as little as possible, it was my skins only chance to breath sins my mutation emerged.

As I switched from brushing my teeth to combing my hair, my thoughts shifted to how 'I didn't really look like me, this innocent looking girl in the mirror, 'probably why that guy looked at me weird when I checked in, rosey lips, flush to the cheeks a contrast to my ivory skin.' I sighed as I headed out of the bath room. I got socks; a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved t-shirt out of my duffle and put them on along with my gloves. Then I pulled on my black steel-toed buts, grabbed my wallet, the motel key and headed to that diner I saw last night.

As I walked I thought it was real convenient that there was a diner rite next to the motel and on the way I saw that across the street there was a drugstore store and gas station. Inside the diner there were a few people and I sat down at a corner booth. After about four cups of coffee a cheese omelet, bacon, and raisin toast I paid my tab and left.

I didn't want to go back to the room so I went over to the drugstore. Inside I wandered around randomly deciding to buy things, body wash because I didn't like the soap in the motel, shampoo for the same reason. Getting a basket I went over to the make-up section.

Until now I hadn't seen the point of makeup, I'd been too young to when I was in foster care, and when I was adopted at twelve, it had been easy to figure out that they wanted a sweet, wholesome, innocent, little girl, but then tow years later I was out on my own again and there was no point to thinking about my looks.

I shook myself out of my thoughts with a decision that 'I wanted to give this makeup thing a try, it would make me look older and it would cause me less trouble if I could. I went over to a cool looking rake with a sign that proclaimed Rimmel London sins 1820(1). Looking through the female psyches in my head, I started grabbing things (eyelash curler, eyebrow brush, nail kit with tweezers, ivory foundation, black mascara, burgundy lipstick, clear lip-gloss, black and gray eye liner, black gray and burgundy eye shadow, and face wash) I even got a makeup carrying case.

By the time I paid-up for it all grooming products, a bag of smart food, three cans of tea and multiple types of chocolate, I spent two hundred and six dollars and something cents. Parte of me cringed at the price but a larger part of me didn't care, its not like it was actual my money.

Back in my rum I took avre thing out of the packaging and lad it out on the bed. I pulled my hair back in a bun and proceeded to experiment with all my new things. In about two and a half hours I had figured out what I liked and what I didn't. I hadn't realized it was as late as I went and washed my face as I wondered on my next move. I stripped and thought that my next real issue was getting my own mode of transportation.

The next morning around 8 I got up showered, dressed in a similar outfit as yesterday, I did eyeliner mascara and lipstick. I packed up and realized I'd have to get a new duffel bag at sum point as I headed to check out.

By the time I got on a bus for Tennessee on Sunday, I had about five hundred in wallet money.

I spent about a week in Nashville 'Id wanted to go sins I was littlie', I procured a motorcycle license, a motorcycle plate and insurance papers all of which were fake. I'd been able to track down a forgery guy one of the best in the business apparently, by going to sleazy bars and absorbing people.

The guy had given me instructions for win I acquired a bike. Besides my nefarious activities I got to go to a Dixie Chicksconcert, I bought the ticket and everything. Good thing it was an all ages concert since all my fake paper work was mad up for a Mary Ann Briscoe age eighteen 'even with the makeup I couldn't pas for older than that'.

A girl can only live on pick pocketing for so long especially if she wanted her own wheels I'd been staking the small roadside bar on the outskirts of Nashville for a little les then a week I never went in but Id absorbed a few of the regulars so I knew that the owner took the money to the bank tonight. I'd made myself as indiscreet as possible temporary spray hair color made my pulled back hair in a bun totally brown and my over sized green trench coat hid all of my curves.

As I came up on the side of the dinner I sale that someone had part that bike there, there was a helmet hanging off of it. An idea occurred to me and I grabbed it and put it on and wall it covered my fast I was able to see fine out of it.

As I waited in the shadows I heard the door open and close and I glanced around the corner. It was the owner with the locked register case. Swiftly I removed one of my gloves as I moved in, I larches on to his face from behind and he went down. I put my glove back on and I grabbed the case. I shoved his phykie back and ran for the woods I'd mapped out my path before hand.

I had stashed my stuff about three and a half miles into the woods. I'd picked the spot halfway between the bar and the bus station. I took the helmet of and got my lock picks that John gave me, and went to work on the case it was a simple pin-tumbler so it only took me a minute. I put the bond bills and wrapped change in a big plastic bag and shoved that to the bottom of my duffel. Then I took my trench coat and wrapped it around the case.

I put my jean jacket on and put my hair in a ponytail and I grabbed my duffle and the case and helmet. I high-tailed it to the bus station that conveniently had an incinerator behind it, after taken care of that I headed inside.

I wound up deciding to go back to Atlanta. It was Tuesday 8:25 pm when I got to the familiar station. I felt slightly nostalgic as I got in a takes and had it take me to the nicest motel closest to the mall. When I got there I checked in and paid for two nights. I went to my room, number eight, and practically passed out before my head hit the pillow.

**AN: **So what do you think? Review if you want me to update.

**(1) **Rimmel London sins 1820; Rimmel is my absolute favorite makeup yes they have been in business that long.


	2. Wheels and Dells

**Roaming Rogue** Chapter 2 Wheels and Dells

**AN:** Oh woe six revues I'm late on updating then, cause I said I'd update win I got five same goes for my next update to so you control win I update. But ineway hers the new chapter I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own X-Men or anything else mentioned in this story.

Wednesday morning I got up showered, getting all the brown out of my streaks. And pot on my bad ass outfit as I like to call it jeans, a black long sleeve t-shirt, my boots and my new lather vest that I got in Nashville, I then added what had become my usual make-up routine, little bit of ivory foundation, eyeliner, mascara, and my burgundy lipstick.

I counted the money and it came to about 30,000 which didn't make sense to me 'til I searched the owners psyche and realized he hadn't taken the money to the bank the week before. 'Well his lose was my gain'.

I got a taxi to take me the three blocks to the mall, I figured I could ditch some of the bigger bills there. When I got there I went inside and looked at the map directory, grabbing a folded map I headed to the first store that sounded promising.

Win I walked into the leather goods store, I headed straight to the boot section. I'd needed a new pair for a while but I'd been putting it off. After deciding on a black slightly heel pair of motorcycle boots that went halfway up my calves, I went and looked at the luggage. I picked out two black leather duffels. I figured tow cause my old green one was bursting at the seams, literally. After that it was a whirl of decisions (black corset, black leather vest, black leather duster, two pairs of black leather motorcycle gloves, at the register a compass/thermometer keychain and a black leather chocker with grey swirled embroidery). All this came to about two-thousand or so 'it didn't really matter at this point'.

I went to some other stores and got some other stuff like jeans, underwear, socks, bras and a few different pairs of gloves.

After a quick stop in the food court I headed to a motorcycle gear store. Weighed down with all my purchases I entered the shop. After asking the cashier to watch my bags I looked at everything just wising I could take it all with me, but baring that, I got a sleek black full headed helmet, a small essential tool kit, a protective motorcycle jacket and a road map book with all the state maps in it. This cost about one- thousand.

Back at the motel I took all the tags and packaging and stuffed it in the shopping bags. Then I dumped all my stuff old and new on the bed and sort through it taking everything I didn't want to lug around anymore and putting it in the old army duffel. I was sad to see my old steel toes and my well-worn jean jacket go but I needed to keep it fairly lit right now, so an old pair of jeans a few tops and some undergarments and socks had to go too.

All the stuff I was keeping got split between my new leather duffels. One had all the clothes and such wall the other held my new helmet, the leather duster wrapped around the fake plate. The only thing I kept out was what I needed for tomorrow.

The next day I went and paid for another night and then went down the street to a diner. As I came out of the diner I saw that there was a grocery store down the next street so I went down to it and as I walked in I got some junk food and chocolate as well as a women's multi vitamin because you can't live off of road food without feeling haggard.

When I got back I pulled out the complimentary phone book and started calling all the automotive dealers in the book, about halfway through the list I found what I was looking for a places that apparently had a huge selection of used motorcycles. It was only two in the afternoon and the place Refit Motor was open 'til six, so I told them I'd be right over and got the address.

Refit Motor set along the highway alongside my other car dealers. At first glance it was nothing spectacular, in fact it was kind of shabby with it obviously operating as a garage as well as a dealer. As the taxi pulled up, a middle aged man in worn jeans and a t-shirt came out of the garage wiping grease hands on a rag. I walked up as the taxi pulled away and we shook hands as the man said, "So you're the girl that wants to by a bike. I'm Joshua the owner and head mechanic."

With a hint of challenge I responded "Yeah, that's me".

He chuckled good-naturedly and said, "Well that's really good. I got me one of the only female mechanics in this town working for me and she's one of the best I've ever seen".

I chuckled and said, "Well then, why don't you tell me about the bikes you got".

In three hours I drove off the lot with the most beautiful bike I'd ever seen, a black victory Cross Roads, I paid for it in full with cash which brought an eyebrow raise and Joshua through in a lock and ride trunk for free after I told him I was traveling.

Back at the motel I put the fake plate on my new bike and decided to crash for the night.

I woke up on Friday to the sound of my cell ringing. I grabbed for it and flipped it open and said sleepily, "Hello".

A familiar mirth filled voice rippled, "Oh Roguey, did I wake you? I'm sorry."

As I rolled over and looked at the cloak, digital numbers reading 8:20am I replied "Yah of course you are, fiery bug. It's good to finally hear from you."

He laughs and says "Oh did little Annie miss me?"

As I get out of bed I say "Yeah right, Johnny boy. I was just wondering when you'd call it's been about four weeks sense I left."

"Yah, it has hasn't it? Well it's been about two sense I left." It takes me a minute to get what he's saying.

Then I ask, "Huh? You finally left. I thought you were waiting for the right opportunity?"

Silence on the other end before, "Well, I figured I'd take a page from you're book and try and make my own opportunity and it worked out. I'm living in Boston with my girlfriend." That last bit shocks me into silence. A minute passes before, from the other end, I hear "Roguey? Hello? Anyone there?"

I shake myself out of my shock and say, "Oh, I'm fine. I'm just surprised is all. Someone finally pined you down huh? What's her name? What's she like? Has to be insane to put up with you."

He just laughs and says, "How are you my mother or something?"

I chuckle and replied, "No, not your mother, just you're adoptive caring sister".

He laughs and says, "Yah, yah, and to answer your question her name's Wanda, she's great and she's no more insane then me or you."

I replied with what I'm thinking. "John, you do realize we're both clinically insane right?" and then we both break into hysterical laughter.

After my phone call from John, I take a shower and got dressed. I packed up and checked out loaded up my bike and headed to a nearby diner. I parked in front and took my rod map in with me.

Once I ordered, I spread my map out and flipped through 'til I got to the Georgia map. I defiantly want to go down so that's either Florida or Alabama. My musings were interrupted as the waitress came with my coffee. After adding cream and sugar, I took a sip and decided on Alabama. Where in Alabama, I'm not sure, but I could figure that out later. The important thing was I had a direction. I ate my food and left.

I crossed into Alabama mid-afternoon on Sunday. I hadn't felt like stopping the night before but now I felt like I was about to keel-over. The road signs said I was three miles outside of Montgomery so I could probably find a place to crash there.

I'd gotten off the highway and was still about two miles from the site when I spotted an inn. I pulled in, parked and went to ask if there were any rooms.

When I walked in, the middle aged woman behind the counter looked at me suspiciously, but thin again, I'd been traveling and was probably covered in road dust. I put a smile on my face and walked over like I owned the place. "Excuse me ma'am, are there any rooms open?"

She hesitantly replied "Yes, I can put you in room 5. It's 60 a night" I just smiled and reached for my wallet while replying "Thank you ma'am I'll stay a night".

I take my key and go get my stuff. When I got to the room, I put my stuff down and take a hot shower before I practically past out.

I woke up at 8am, got dressed and packed up before going down to the commentary breakfast and checking out.

I quickly found out that Alabama is not my kind of place. I only spent two days there before I headed to Mississippi, the place where I was born apparently, and the only place I ever had any kind of stable home if only for a little while.

When I rode into Jackson, it was still mid-afternoon but I checked in to a Hampton Inn and washed up be for I headed for downtown.

I parked and started walking looking in shop windows.

A while later, I came to Choctaw Books, I hadn't brought reading material with me and was getting a bit antsy for sum escapism. I ended up spending about two hours and coming out with four books; two romances, an adventurer, and a copy of _Aikido_: Basic and Intermediate Studies, plus some bookmarks.

When I went to put my purchases in the trunk, I realized I was hungry. Luckily for me, there was a restaurant right across the street.

It turned out to be a sole and southern restaurant and I realized that for as long as I'd been traveling, I hadn't eaten any of said food. It was a good meal. Whoever was in the kitchen knew what they was doing right down to the banana pudding.

Back on the man street I decided to do some exploring, turning down a side street, I started walking.

I'd been walking a ways and had made several turns when I came to a tattoo and piercing place and I couldn't help but go in to Linear Edge. I'd always been attracted to these types of places. The astatic was so appealing.

I was looking at all the tattoos on the walls when a tall guy with a shaved head and plugs in his ears came out from a back room smiled and came over to me while saying, "Hey, what can I do for you?"

I made a split second decision and replied, "Yes, I'd like to get some pressings."

His smile widen as he asked, "Ok, what were you thinking?"

I pause in contemplation before saying, "Two piercings in each lob one in the center and one here up for both ears."

He nods his head saying "Yah, ok. That's twenty-five for each set and the jewelry starts at fifteen. Anything else?"

I thought and then said, "Yes, a navel piercing"

He went over all the boring logistics and then he took me back and each time the needle slipped through my skin I felt adrenaline shot through my veins like nothing I'd ever felt before.

When I paid, he told me what to do for after care and gave me a rather large bottle of antiseptic.

When I got back to the hotel I stopped at the little shop there and got sum cotton balls, ibuprofen and a container of ben and jares, before I went up to my room. When I got to the room, I put the ice-cream in the mine fridge before I showered and cleaned my piercings. Walking back into the room, clad in a towel, I grabbed the ice-cream and flopped down on the bed. Then proceeding to eat the whole carton wall watching a western.

I fell into a pattern of sorts, getting up about nine then breakfast and then going out to see the sites, the Historic District, the Old Capitol Museum, or I'd just wander around town. But after abut a week and a half I got bored and hit the road again.

As I crossed the border into Louisiana I wondered where I should go but as it was I was tired and I got a room at the first decent looking place I saw.

In the morning decided that New Orleans was my destination.

When I rode into the site about noon on Wednesday, I couldn't help but be taken in by the site. I'd always loved it here. There was a magic here even after Katrina. Although, the place defiantly had changed the buildings were new, although the people who had done the reconstruction obviously did their best to keep the old world magic.

After caracoling the French Quarter a couple times, I checked in to the Royal St Charles Hotel. I mainly choose it 'cause it was so fucking grand but also 'cause it was near a bunch of Casinos and I'd always wanted to go to a Casino and sense for all intensive purposes I was eighteen I could and I'd herd somewhere that casinos were the best places to lander money.

When I'd checking I went up to the room number 308 and man I was right about this place, huge room with a queen sized bed, desk, and dresser all in dark wood with red fabric everywhere ware, a girl could really get used to this and I fully intended to.

After I unpacked, I showered and changed in to a black thong, sheer black hoes, with a black leather skirt, a sheer black long-sleeved top and a black lather corset. I did my usual makeup with sum burgundy eyeshade. I decided that 3000 dollars was enough to start gambling with so I separated that and put the remaining 10,000 in the room's complimentary safe, before putting on my boots and gloves and heading out.

As I went and got my bike 'the hotel had valet parking but no one was going to touch my ride' I realized I was hunger but the casino was supposed to have a great restaurant.

I parked and hung my helmet on one of the handle bars before going in. It was a bit disconcerting as I walked through the door it was a bustle of activity but it was so stimulating. I made my way to the main restaurant. The waitress seated me and I ordered sweet tea before heading to the buffet.

When I was finally done, I was so full but it felt good. I headed to the main casino and swapped my cash for chips.

I played some rulat and craps wining more then I lost. Turning away from those tables I headed for the poker tables after all I'd learned how to play win I was ten.

As I stepped through the doors, I couldn't help but notice that it was mainly men at all the tables and there was something else to, I could fell summons eyes on me. I scanned the crowd but everyone seemed to be focusing on their games, except a man over in the far corner who'd glance up occasionally, well I thought he was anyway, it was hard to tell with the fedora and sunglasses. But I figured this was as good place to start paying as any, so I headed in that direction.

As I approached the table one of the three other men abruptly stood up and started shouting "Damn it Lebeau, I want my money back!"

The other man Lebeau who obviously from his position behind the table had delta, started gathering cards and comely replied, "I don't know how you're going to do that homey, seeing as you don't got nothing left to bet with, now I suggest you're friends take you home to sober up. Besides it looks like I got a new player." He turned towards me as the man was dragged away by his friends.

I sat down across from him and asked, "How much to buy in?"

He grinned and replied "Just a thousand and you're name belle femme"

Oh a charmer. I'd have to watch myself, I thought as I put the chips on the table and replied, "Alight then it's Mary, what's yours?"

His grin widened as ha said "Remy Lebeau I am, and do I detect some of the south in your voice Cher?" That last part mad me smile as he dealt and we began are game.

I won the first round and his jaw fell open. I grinned and asked, "What's wrong sugar, not used to losing?"

He grinned and chuckled good naturedly before saying "oui I'm not used to it, 'cause there's very few people who can give me a run for my money. But apparently you can a Cher?" Coke bastard was flirting with me, oh Id give him a run for his money.

So I raise an eyebrow and say "Oh you haven't seen nothing yet."

Two hours later I walked away from the table 3,838 dollars richer. I cashed in and headed back to the hotel where I took the note that the mane Remy thought I hadn't notice him slip in my pocket with the smoothness of someone who'd obviously picked a few pockets. It read: _Mon Cher you are an exquisite player, I hope you will do me the honor of a rematch. If you wish to accept call me at ###-###-#### I look forward to your call yours truly Remy Lebeau. _

I chuckled and muttered, "Coke bastard." then placed it on the desk, before I put my winnings in the safe. There was something strange about that man, the fact that he always kept his eyes hidden only being one of the contributing factors to this hunch. Oh well, I thought as I headed to shower and went to bed.

~Remy POV~

I noticed her right away all the other girls in the room wear on the arms of other men but she was obviously here to play and play big to judging from her almost over flowing chip bucket. She must have noticed me looking at her because she came strolling up just as I win another hand and my opponent abruptly stood up and started shouting "Damn it Lebeau, I want my money back!" This wasn't the first time something like this happened and it certainly wouldn't be the last so I started gathering cards and comely replied "I don't know how you're going to do that home, seeing as you don't got nothing left to bet with, now I suggest your friends tack you home to sober up. Besides it looks like I got a new player."

She sat down across from me and asked, "how much to buy in?"

I grinned and replied "Just a thousand and you're name belle femme"

She regarded me before replying in her sultry southern voice "Alright then its Mary, what's yours?"

My grin widened as I turned it over in my head Mary didn't seem to fit but that was a thought for later. So I said "Remy Lebeau I am, and do I detect some of the south in your voice Cher?" that mad her smile as I dealt and we began are game.

She won the first round, I was in shock. She grinned and asked, "What's wrong sugar not used to losing?" She was teasing me, she could beat me at poker and she was teasing me on top of which she seemed immune to my charm. Who was this belle femme?

I grinned and replied "oui I'm not used to it, 'cause there's very few people who can give me a run for my money. But apparently you can a Cher?"

Her eyes glinted as she said, "Oh you haven't seen nothing yet".

I managed to keep her there for two and a half hours and she won every game but one. But I would have happily given her all my money just to have her stay a little longer. I did manage to slip a note in her pocket without her noticing.

**Address:**

**Address:**


End file.
